I Hate You SECONDS
by AnimeRabbit
Summary: this is a one shot fic about a reason for you to hate "SECONDS" ZoSan


Hello guys been a while…or is there even anyone waiting for my stories…sigh. Anyways if anyone do, you can see this is my first One Piece fanfic (that's also the reason why it's a one shot)so please if you could be so kind to lay low on the harsh words when you look down on my work since I know there will be some "I look down upon you" comments…anyways…

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, since my name isn't Eiichiro Oda

* * *

I HATE YOU "SECONDS"

It's like a normal sunny day in the Sunny Go, with everyone except Zoro was awake to enjoy it.

"Nami-swan~…Robin-chwan~…tea with heart shaped macaroons are ready~" Sanji said while hearts flutter from his eyes as he spins to the snack's destination.

"Thank you as always cook-san" "Thank you Sanji" Robin and Nami replied.

"FOOD! FOOD!" Luffy shouted excitedly as he swoop down from his special seat, which is on the front of the Sunny.

"Your share is in the kitchen" Sanji angrily said after he accurately kicked /stopped Luffy from hitting the ladies from their snack time.

As Luffy's footsteps are slowly running away, Sanji got a glimpse at Zoro sleeping. He walked closer to him and of course, Zoro noticed his presence and his eyes slowly lift up. Both parties just end up staring at each other for this one sentence. Until, Sanji moved and walked beside him and leaned at the wall, he lit a cigarette and started smoking. It was quiet for a while except the background shouting from the kitchen. Which sounds like Luffy is trying to eat all of the macaroons non-stop, while Ussop and Chopper are trying to stop him; which of course never works. But that's not the issue right now, since this one shot is about how I Hate "SECONDS".

So now, the two people who normally get into fights are peacefully beside each other. Totally in the middle of doing a scenario, that normally doesn't happen in a million years…so don't miss a single detail and stay with me, because I will now describe every detail of your worst fantasy that exist EVER in the "ZoSan" History.

That's when Sanji softly kicked Zoro's foot or sword…sorry…I don't know –I blinked.

"Hmm..? What?" Zoro asked, still hasn't moved a muscle except his jaw and cheek muscles.

"If you want food…theirs possibly some that's left upstairs in case Ussop and Chopper had successfully protected them…" Sanji replied inhaling nicotine.

Then went back into the silently hanging out scenario, when Zoro suddenly grabbed his hand which TOTALLY made Sanji flinch and turn his head to Zoro. That's when he noticed that he was looking back at him too; Zoro still holding unto his hand stared at Sanji with serious intensifying eyes, so intense that Sanji didn't notice the small but slightly strong wind blew his cigarette away, that same intensifying eyes is giving off right now the feeling of him possibly saying something really important that could seriously change their relationship (for the better) forever.

"Love Cook…" Zoro whispered as he stood up, now holding both of Sanji's hands and still staring with the same high volume sexy stare. He immediately moved a little closer which startled sanji to move back a bit, but Zoro still moved forward until nothing can go between them. Zoro's head is right beside sanji's that it looked like their hugging.

Sanji's too scared at what's happening right now and shocked as to why Nami and Robin haven't noticed them. He took a little peek and saw that they were gone…they were alone outside, Sanji panicked…

"Love Cook…" Zoro whispered again but now to Sanji's ears, which made sanji shudder. Zoro moved back a bit and stared again at Sanji, Sanji blushed as he saw a hint of red by the Marimo's cheeks. That's when Zoro moved forward again but not to the side of the cook but more in the middle…their faces were centimeters away from doing the thing that is even more impossible from happening in the normal scenario. Zoro moved his hands from Sanji's now sweaty wrist to the cook's waist, and Sanji flowing to the moment, also moved his hands slowly to Zoro's broad chest and wrapped his hands behind the Marimo's neck both still haven't looked away.

That's when Zoro and Sanji in unison slowly opened their mouths….

"SANJI! SECONDS!"

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading my fanfic please do what all authors hope the readers do since im also an author and make me(the author) happy.


End file.
